Blame Paris
by JustMe133
Summary: Dedicated to Fanlover14. When the boys go with Benny's grandma to a convention in the city of love, what else could you expect to happen? A little Bethan fluff, rated T for safety


**Dedicated to Fanlover14 for the idea :) **

**In no way do I own MBAV, or any locations used.**

**Hope it turns out good!**

…

"Boys!" Grandma Weir called out to the two teenagers who were lounging on her couch. "It's summer! We are not lying around all day."

"But grandma, we wanna be lazy," the taller boy complained, stretching his legs out onto the shorter boy's lap, who instantly pushed them off.

"Too bad," she said, glaring at him. "I have an important convention to go to and you should go with me. It'll be a good experience for you. And yes, before you complain, Ethan will be joining us."

Ethan perked up at that. "Where are we going?" he asked, standing up from the couch to face the older woman, who graced him with a slight smile.

"Paris. Go pack. We leave tomorrow!"

…

Benny found himself squished between Ethan and a random dark-haired girl who was reading a French magazine. Ethan had fallen asleep, his head dropping to Benny's shoulder. It didn't really bother the other boy, because they had fallen asleep in more awkward positions before. That's just how close they were.

Benny shifted his arm to where it was around Ethan's shoulders, trying to get comfy for the rest of the plane ride.

"You and him make a cute couple," the girl said, voice laced with a definite French accent. Benny laughed nervously as he looked at the girl.

"Haha, we're not –" he began, before she cut him off.

"Do not be offended. Paris is very open to same sex relationships," she said, smiling at him. He smiled weakly back but shook his head.

"Thanks, but we're not together. Not like that. We're best friends," he said, explaining himself.

"Oh, I am sorry for assuming you were together. But you can see why I thought so," she said, waving a hand at them.

"I understand. We actually get that a lot."

"Well, you would be an adorable couple. I meant that." With that, she returned to her magazine and Benny got lost in his thoughts.

…

Ethan woke up to Benny's arm around him. He wasn't surprised; they were often touching in some way. He looked to see Benny was asleep now.

"You and your boyfriend look good together," the girl next to Benny said, setting down her magazine and shooting a smile at Ethan, who stared at her in shock.

"Wh-what? We're not… we're not boyfriends," he said, staring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two … just look like a couple."

"Um, well thanks, but we're just friends."

"Of course you are." She turned back to her magazine, leaving Ethan alone. He just looked at her before looking out the window, watching the clouds as they drifted past, his thoughts drifting with them.

…

"Well, here we are boys!" Grandma Weir said as they exited the cab in front of a beautiful yet modest looking hotel.

"The Marriot? Really?" Benny asked as they entered the hotel.

"They're known for speaking fluent English," she said as she went to the front desk. The two boys sat in the lobby, looking at each other yet not.

"You okay?" Benny finally asked, looking at Ethan, who smiled back slightly.

"Yeah, just thinking… What about you? You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking also."

"Okay boys, here's your room keys," the older woman said, handing them a set of the electronic keycards.

"We're sharing a room?" they asked, as if it caught them off guard.

"Is that a problem?" she asked, confused.

"No," they said together, a little too quickly. She raised her eyebrow at them then shrugged.

"Let's go see our rooms then."

…

The boys opened the door to their room to see a king sized bed in the middle of the room, a nightstand on either side.

"Grandma!" Benny called, looking at her as she walked back to their room from her own, which was across the hall.

"Yes?"

"We only have one bed."

"It was cheaper. You two can share a bed for a week can't you?" she called over shoulder as she went back to her room. The boys entered the room, not looking at each other.

This was gonna be a long week.

…

Benny watched as Ethan took some of his clothes out of his suitcase and put them in one half of the dresser.

"_You and him make a cute couple._" The girl's words rang in his ears still, confusing him. _A complete stranger thinks we're together… Why does that bother me so much?_

Benny's eyes travelled over Ethan's body as he bent down and back up to put his stuff up.

_Why can I not stop watching him?_

…

Ethan looked up and met Benny's eyes, who looked away quickly and began unpacking his suitcase. Ethan sat up on the bed and kicked his shoes off.

"_You and your boyfriend look good together."_ Ethan's thoughts kept straying to what that girl had said about them. He didn't know why it affected him so much, but it did.

_People have thought we're together before. Sarah still thinks it… Why did this one random girl's opinion stick with me?_

He watched as Benny lifted his shirt up a bit to wipe off his face. As Ethan caught a flash of Benny's skin, he felt his face heat up.

_What the hell?_

…

"It's hot in here," Benny said, moving to the air conditioner and fixing it. "There." The two boys looked as the hotel phone rang. "Hello?" Benny said into it. "Oh, okay. Night Grandma." He hung up the phone and looked at Ethan. "She said we've got a long day tomorrow and that we should rest."

"Oh, okay." Both boys soon changed into their pajamas, back to the other, trying not to let that girl's words get the best of them.

Yet they would both be lying if they said they didn't peak over their shoulder every couple of minutes, when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Well," Benny said, climbing into one side of the bed while Ethan got in the other. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Benny suddenly leaned over and kissed Ethan's forehead gently and quickly.

"Blame Paris," he mumbled as he closed his eyes on a shocked Ethan's face. _Why did I do that!_ He thought frantically until he felt soft lips kiss his forehead.

"Blame Paris," a quiet voice said back, and Benny opened one eye to see Ethan closing his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

…

The next few days found the boys being basically dragged around Paris with Benny's grandma, sightseeing and getting things she would need for her convention.

Each night found them getting closer and closer to each other, and a simple kiss to the forehead before sleeping.

It was a long few days to say the least.

Finally, the day of the convention was upon them. Benny found his arm around Ethan's shoulders as they walked in with his grandma, who was immediately greeted by many people. Benny and Ethan were soon pulled into the rush.

"This is my grandson Benny and his friend Ethan," she said, indicating the two boys. Benny's arm moved from Ethan's shoulders to his back, keeping a hand on him to not lose him in the crowd. Benny's grandma excused them and they quickly left the older woman, only to bump into the girl from the plane.

"Hi guys," she said, smiling at them. They both smiled back, but Benny made sure to remove his hand. "How has the city of love been treating you?"

"That's right; Paris is the city of love isn't it?" Ethan asked the girl, who nodded happily.

"Oh yes, many people have found their true loves here. Some people, like us, of the magical variety, believe that it is just the old magic of the city, helping people find the one they are meant to be with."

"What are you?"

"I am an Earth Priestess in training," she said proudly. "And I know you are a spellmaster and a seer."

"Benny!" his grandma called out. "Can you come here please?" he nodded and left Ethan alone with the girl.

"You two are so cute together. How can you not be "together"?" she asked Ethan, smiling sadly at him. He shook his head and looked at her.

"We're not into each other that way."

"Remember Ethan. City of love." She began to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?" he called out. She turned and smiled at him.

"Amoura."

…

"Amoura? What kind of name is that?" Benny asked as they got ready for bed that night. The convention had gone well, Benny having to do spells for many different people, and many people asking Ethan for visions.

"Well…" Ethan said, looking at something on his phone. "Amour means… love in French. I guess her parents just added the "a"."

"Okay… well… what else did you two talk about?" Benny asked as Ethan crawled into bed next to him.

"Just how –yawn- Paris is the city of love and told me to remember that," he said as he got comfortable. He smiled as familiar lips kissed his forehead. He leaned up and kissed Benny's cheek. When Benny looked at him surprised he smiled. "It was closer than your forehead."

…

The next morning, Benny woke up to Ethan's arms wrapped around him and said boy snuggled against the taller guy.

"E, wake up," Benny said quietly, moving his arm to where he could shake Ethan's shoulders. As Ethan's eyes fluttered open, a definite blush could be seen on his cheeks.

"S-sorry," he mumbled out, embarrassed at the position they were in. If Benny leaned close enough, they could kiss. It seems that thought crossed both their minds at the same time, for they soon sprung apart.

"It's fine," Benny said, running his hands through his hair and not looking at Ethan. Ethan avoided his eyes as well.

Only a few more days before they could go home.

…

Grandma Weir had left the boys to sightsee all they wanted while she attended the convention again. So, as they walked around Paris (with a map of course), they ended up at a small restaurant near the Eiffel Tower.

"Hey Benny, I want … this," Ethan said, pointing to said item. "Order for me? I was gonna run to the restroom real quick."

"K." Benny left his finger on what Ethan wanted as he looked through the menu. He looked up as a shadow fell over him.

"Hello," a guy said, obviously a few years older than Benny and in a heavy French accent. "The guy you came with… is he … with anybody?" he asked, raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Heh… what?" Benny asked, staring at the guy. He was a few inches taller than Benny, with jet black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Is he… with anyone? Ya know… relationship wise?"

"Yeah. Me." _Why the hell did I just say that? We're not. But I'm not going to let some French jackass mess around with Ethan, he's not even gay! Is he? I don't know! _

"Oh. I… didn't know. You know, Paris is very accepting. Do not feel like you must hide it. I am sorry to bother you."

As the guy walked away, Ethan returned. Benny stared at Ethan, his thoughts racing. _Why did I say he was with me "relationship wise"? Why the hell did I do that?_

"You okay?" Ethan asked, staring at Benny, who smiled slightly.

"Yeah. But I feel like I'm right next to a vent, I'm kinda cold. Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure."

The whole afternoon was spent with them sitting next to each other in a small booth, enjoying each other's company.

_Definitely not a date,_ they both thought. _Nope._

…

"Ethan, some guy asked me if you were with anyone, relationship wise," Benny said as they got ready for bed that night. Ethan stilled and looked at him.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"I told him you were with me … just so he would leave us alone."

"Oh… That's okay," Ethan, crawling into bed. "Thanks for that. I'd rather not have some random guy hit on me."

"Yeah…" Benny said, crawling in next to Ethan. "Um… that doesn't bother you?" he asked, turning to face Ethan, who copied him so they were facing each other.

"Not…really," he whispered, staring at Benny, who stared back. "Sorry you had to say you were with me…"

"It's fine. Didn't really bother me." They just looked at each other, and Benny leaned over and was about to kiss Ethan's cheek when Ethan moved, making it to where their lips connected.

To say they felt a spark would be putting it lightly.

Benny moved away and stared at Ethan, who just stared back for a minute before leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss.

"Goodnight," he said, closing his eyes.

"Night…" Benny said, staring at the now sleeping Ethan.

_What just happened?_

…

The next day, the boys didn't mention what had happened between them, or how much they liked it. As they accompanied Benny's grandma around Paris with some of her convention friends.

Nobody said anything when one hand found the other, intertwining their fingers, or when the other hand gave a squeeze to the hand that found his.

No words were needed.

…

"Boys," Grandma Weir said as they all settled down for dinner, "We leave tomorrow. Is there anything you wanted to do that we didn't get done?" she asked, and the boys shared a look before shaking their heads.

"No, I think we've done everything we've wanted to do," Benny said as his hand found Ethan's underneath the table.

"Well, have you boys had fun?"

"Yeah, it was great," Ethan said as he moved his hand to where it sat comfortably in Benny's. She looked at the two boys before nodding some.

"You know, I've heard rumors of Paris making people realize that they're in love. You think there's any truth behind that rumor?" she asked the boys, taking a sip of her drink. They shared a look before shrugging.

"Maybe," they said together, not looking at the other, even though they were holding hands still.

"Is there something you boys wanna tell me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at them. There shared another look before shaking their heads. "Mhm."

…

"Benny… What's going on between us?" Ethan asked, staring at his best friend as he changed clothes.

"I dunno… I blame Paris. I mean, that girl kept told me how cute of a couple we made, and it made me all … messed up in the head and made we wonder what it would be like to be with you…" he said, voice trailing off as he looked at Ethan, who had a shocked look on his face.

"That girl? … Amoura? She told you we'd be a cute couple? So now what? Or did you just kiss me for the hell of it?" Ethan asked, a little angry now.

"Are you kidding me? I liked kissing you! I can't go a day without touching you in some way, or did you not notice that? Why I was brave and held your hand today? I like you!" he screamed out, then sighed. "I like you… I just didn't realize until now how much…" he looked at Ethan to see him staring at him in shock. In two strides he was next to Ethan and swiftly kissed his shocked friend. As he pulled away he smiled while Ethan looked dazed. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That spark?"

"…Yeah, I did."

"I've never felt that with anyone I've kissed before."

"You're the only person I've kissed, since you said cousins don't count, and I still didn't know!"

"Heh, it's fine… So… what's this mean for us?"

"Mean for us…? Um… I… I don't know."

"Well… You enjoy kissing me?"

"Yes."

"And enjoy holding my hand?"

"Yes."

"E, you know the answer to this."

"Yes. We blame Paris!" he exclaimed, soon connecting their lips again.

…

Once back in Whitechapel, Ethan looked at Benny as he accompanied him to his house.

"Now that we're back home…?" Ethan asked, afraid to see what Benny had to say about their "relationship".

"Now that we're back… I guess we'll just have to be boyfriends."

…

**Well, I hope this wasn't too awful. I kinda got stuck there for a bit.**

**Think this may be the longest one-shot I've ever done though.**

**Feel special Fanlover14. And I hope you liked it.**


End file.
